Anything Can Happen In A Minute
by bieber-babe224
Summary: This is a story about Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez. I know this has nothing to do with wizards of waverly place but i didn't know where to put it.
1. Chapter 1

Anything Can Happen In A Minute

It was a hot sunny day in Stratford, Ontario. The Bieber's and the Gomez's' were having a summer barbeque. Everyone in the two families talking and getting to know each other as they waited for dinner to be ready, except for two teenagers. Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber were separated from the crowd, sitting on the old swing set watching the sun go down over the houses' roof. Selena's long brown hair cascaded in waves down her back. She was wearing black short shorts and a purple and white striped tank top. Justin was wearing a purple t-shirt and white shorts. It was sort of a family barbeque. Music was playing in the background and laughter was frequently heard. It was a very lively event. "I love your family" Selena exclaimed gazing around at everyone. "Why. They're just like yours" Justin replied. "Yeah, but everyone seems so happy all the time" Selena said. All of a sudden it started pouring down hard pelting the ground sounding like golf balls. You could hear a faint rumble of thunder in the distance. The two families quickly ran into the house. Justin and Selena plopped onto the couch while the guys watched a random football game. Outside thunder and lightning became constant as the wind started gusting. A huge breeze blew through the opened window. Selena started to shiver as the cold air started to reach her. "You cold" Justin whispered into her ear. Selena just nodded her as Justin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a slight squeeze. He reached out behind him and grabbed the fuzzy blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. Justin wrapped it around Selena to make sure she was warm. "All better" he asked. "Yeah" All of a sudden a bright white flash went off in the Bieber's backyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Anything Can Happen In A Minute chapter 2

Everyone in the room turned their heads and saw a photographer smiling like a Cheshire cat sitting on the deck. When he saw that they saw him he ran to the fence and jumped over it, running to the street and hopping into his sleek black van. "Why would someone want a job where they probably break the law for pictures of celebrities just to get a little money?" Pattie Justin's mom asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Any Thing Can Happen In A Minute chapter 3

Selena's POV

It was amazing to see who fast rumors and lies can be spread around and how one little secret can be revealed. Justin and I had kept our relationship secret for 3 months. Of course there were suspicions we were dating but we always denied. The only people who knew were us, our families, and our close friends. Then that picture was taken and after less than 5 minutes our whole secret was revealed to the world. The picture was one every gossip website in a couple minutes. I tried to force myself not to look, but I couldn't help but read the articles. "Don't read those articles, they aren't good" Justin told me as he pulled me away from the computer. My mom made sure all the windows were closed and reporters couldn't see through them. I was worried about what would happen now since the secret was out. We could keep denying them but that wouldn't last for long. The room seemed very quite all of a sudden. Our dads weren't screaming and yelling at the TV anymore, our moms weren't discussing the latest news, and the little kids weren't running around and playing. It was unusual. It was kind of calm without any noise besides the light thunder outside. Justin's arm was wrapped around my shoulders as my head rested on his chest. My headache was just growing stronger because of all my thinking. Then all of a sudden I could hear a bunch of cars coming down the usually quite street and the honking of cars. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the front window. "Stay here" Pattie said. I nodded my head agreeing with her. As she opened the window a tiny bit I could see photographers covering the front lawn and black shiny cars parked all down the street. This was defiantly going to be hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Anything Can Happen In A Minute chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to Rosa3098 my best reviewer and supporter on this story.**

Normal POV

Shiny black cars lined the street while a whole bunch of photographers stood beside them with their bulky cameras flashing every second taking pictures. They were all shouting things at the same time so no one could understand them even if they tried too. The sight of all of them was like something you could see in a not so scary horror movie. Especially for all the neighbors who lived in the houses around that neighborhood. People were out on their doorsteps wondering what was going on, some even calling the police to come handle it. Once all of the young girls in the neighborhood realized the crowd was around the one and only Justin Bieber's house, they formed their own little crowd beside all of the photographers, hoping to get a glimpse of their teen idol. Things like this usually didn't happen in the small town of Stratford, so everybody wanted to know what was going on. Soon there was a bunch of news vans and reporters standing outside the house with everyone else. Pattie went outside with all the others hoping to try to get them all to leave, but that didn't work. Everyone got excited when they say the door open. The reporters started filming, photographers started taking pictures, and the fan girls started screaming like they were about to die. Justin and Selena watched inside from the front window that no one could see in through. It was madness outside and just plain freaky. Only the really crazy people would want to be apart of this. Finally the police showed up but could do really nothing. The parents got freaked when they showed up so they dragged their protesting daughters home to watch from their porches, the local reporters left disappointed but the provincial ones fought to stay, and the photographers put up a fight. The police decided they could stay but they had to be on the other side of the street. The whole world would know if they didn't already and no matter what they told them the rumors would still be there going strong. Nothing could stop the gossipers from telling everyone they know his huge secret and now it will only get crazier.

**AN: I really hate this story** **but am keeping it because of the supporters on this story who made my day when the haters ruined it. I don't really have any more ideas for this story which is why I haven't been updating it but I will update whenever I can.**


End file.
